


Bald

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though she knows she shouldn't Elizabeth can't help wanting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bald

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Bald  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Steven Caldwell/Elizabeth Weir  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 144  
>  **Summary:** Even though she knows she shouldn't Elizabeth can't help wanting him.  
>  **A/N:** written for the [Drabble Icon Challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1497962.html) at 1_million_words

From the second the tall, bald man had walked into her office Elizabeth had known she was in trouble. There was no doubt Steven Caldwell was an arrogant ass but there was something about him that made her voice tremble and her body go molten with desire as soon as he had spoken.

There was no way she should be feeling this way. She was the commander of Atlantis and as such she should be professional at all times not trying to think of a way to get him alone in a dark space and have her wicked way with him.

“Doctor Weir, Shall we?” He held out his hand for her to precede him out of the room. 

And if the words ‘yes, please’ ran through her mind as she walked in front of him... well, at least no one was the wiser.


End file.
